


Un pour moi, un pour toi

by Llixale



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llixale/pseuds/Llixale
Summary: Sam aurait probablement du jouer à Dream Daddy plutôt que de tester ce simulateur de vie virtuelle. Une vie de rêve qui perturbe la réalité et qui risque bien de lui faire perdre l'homme qu'il désire secrètement.





	1. Mon Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A dream about you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192795) by [Llixale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llixale/pseuds/Llixale)



> Un petit truc léger, bon enfant, pas de angst du tout lol. On verra bien où le vent nous porte.  
> Possible ajouts de tags en fonction de l'évolution de l'histoire. See ya.

Sam entre dans la salle de bain. Blanche et anthracite, il a toujours rêvé de ces salles de bains avec double vasque et les cabines de douches à l'italienne.  
La sienne est déjà occupé, mais il rentre tout de même dedans alors qu'un soupir de contentement l'accueil. L’endroit est spacieux, assez pour ne pas y faire que se doucher et c'est le plan d'ailleurs, le second round, ici et maintenant.  
Il passe sa main sur son visage tandis que l'eau est diffusée comme un Brumisateur. Inutile pour correctement se laver mais ce n'est pas le but. En d’autres circonstances il bougerait comme dans une pub en chantonnant « Taaahiiiti ». L'endroit lui fait se sentir sexy et le regard de son compagnon plus sexy encore. Quand il se baisse, embrassant sur son chemin le front, le cou, le ventre de Sam, ce dernier a déjà sa main dans les cheveux mouillés qui semblent presque brun.  
Il sent la chaleur de la bouche de l'homme sur son membre, les légers coups de langue, une main qui vient se poser sur son fessier rebondi.

Il pourrait ne jamais quitter cet appartement.

Ils se rappellent à mi-chemin qu'ils devraient se dépêcher, leurs invités ne vont pas tarder et Sam doit faire son fameux punch avant que quelqu'un puisse lui piquer la recette en découvrant ses ingrédients secrets.  
Les allers retours se font plus rapides, plus fort, son partenaire gémi, appuyer contre le mur, jambes écartés, les cheveux presque dans les yeux. Sam n'en peux plus, il le rempli en mordant presque son cou. Les spasmes du corps musclé sous ses doigts lui indiquent que lui aussi a joui.  
Ils échangent un regard, un sourire et se dépêchent de finir dans la salle de bain.

"Où est Bucky ? Demande Steve en rapportant deux bières. Une pour lui, l'autre pour Riley.  
-Il arrive répond Natasha en rangeant son téléphone et reportant son attention sur la télévision.  
Steve jette un regard à Sam, l'homme porte un t shirt long blanc à motif noir et un jean. Le look est complété de pantoufles horribles mais qui tiennent chaud. Steve les lui a offert et Sam s'était moqué de lui durant une semaine mais les mets à chaque fois qu'il vient quand même.

Quelques coups contre la porte annoncent l'arrivée du dernier invité.

L'homme semble presque surpris tandis que Steve le fait entrer et lui prend sa veste. Sam se dirige vers lui.

-Alors c'est là que tu étais ?  
Sam rigole doucement tout en lui plaçant un verre de punch semblable à du champagne couleur saumon entre les mains.  
-Où voulais tu que je sois ? On se fait ce dîner tous les jeudis.  
Bucky contemple la scène. L'appartement est plus grand que celui de Sam. Steve, Natasha, Luke, Misty et Maria sont là, ainsi qu'une brique blonde qui lui dit vaguement quelque chose.  
-Alors on ne dit pas bonjour ? Lui demande la brique en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ce qu'il trouve étrange parce que un, il n'y a pas de métal et deux, il ne sait pas pourquoi l'homme est si familier.  
\- Riley, laisse-le respirer deux secondes. Je te jure ce type lâcha Sam exaspéré avec une certaine tendresse tout de même dans la voix.  
-Bébé, on est bon pour la quiche ? Enchaîne-y-il sans regarder une personne en particulier alors qu'il rejoint Misty. A son haut sans manches rouge il peut voir qu’elle aussi à deux bras comme avant.  
-Ouais, je l'ai sorti du four, elle refroidit un peu répond Steve avec un sourire.  
What the fuck ? Pense Bucky en laissant son visage aussi impassible qu'il le peut. Ce qui ne doit pas être si convaincant parce que Steve fais une drôle de mou à son intention.  
-Tout va bien Buck' ?  
-Et toi Steve ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Contre-attaque Bucky en espérant avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Il goûte le punch. C’est que c’est bon cette connerie pense-t-il.  
-Yep, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait aller mal ?

Bucky ne répond pas. À la place il boit de nouveau une plus grande gorgée cette fois et sent l'alcool dans sa bouche puis sa gorge, il toussote. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'alcool de Thor mais wow, quelqu'un s'est fait plaisir sur le dosage. C'est bon, mais c'est fort.  
Il passe la soirée en observation et ses yeux manquent de sortir de leurs orbites quand il voit Steve attraper Sam pour l'embrasser sans cérémonie alors qu'il se sert un verre. Personne ne semble déphasé par le câlin et Bucky se rend compte qu'il est effectivement tombé dans la 4e dimension, si le retour de son bras de chair et de sang n'était pas déjà une indication assez forte.

Il en a assez vu. Il s'excuse et va pour partir rapidement lorsque Sam le rattrape à la porte.  
-Toi et moi on va avoir une petite discussion à ton retour lâche Bucky qui ne masque pas son agacement.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à mon re...  
-Samuel Wilson, tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire prévient-il en sortant, laissant Sam choqué, fixant l’endroit où il était quelques instants auparavant.  
Steve le rejoint, les sourcils froncés.  
-Tout va bien ?  
-Je dois y aller répond Sam en se tournant vers lui. Son cerveau semble au ralenti presque. Il s’est fait avoir, il n’a pas été assez prudent. Si jamais Bucky raconte ce qu’il a vu…  
Steve le regarde avec une rare intensité, il lui souffle presque plaintif :  
-J’aime pas quand tu me laisses.  
Il s’apprête à répondre qu’il reviendra rapidement mais le ton et la tournure de phrase lui font y réfléchir à deux fois. Est-ce que Steve sait ? se demande-t-il. La main du blond vient caresser sa joue, il l’embrasse.  
-Sam…et si tu pouvais m’avoir…vraiment ?  
-Je t’ai là, qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demande Sam confus mais doucement, ne masquant pas son affection. Il fixe les yeux bleus y cherchant une réponse. Steve se tourne vers le salon ou les autres ne semblent pas leur prêter la moindre attention.  
-Si on pouvait être ensemble plus souvent…est-ce que ça te plairait ?  
Le regard de Steve serre le cœur de Sam. Quelque part, il pense qu’il devrait y mettre fin mais il ne peut pas lui faire de mal, pas à Steve. Il acquiesce. Steve sourit, visiblement soulagé.  
-File, on en parle la prochaine fois ok ? »

Sam se dépêche en arrivant à la base des Avengers. Oubliées les tours gigantesque, Tony Stark a décidé de donner dans les tailles plus humaines (qu’il disait). Aucun bâtiment ne dépasse cinq étages…en surface. Plus petit ne veut pas dire moins clinquant. Las Vegas qui ?  
Il se dirige vers l’ascenseur lorsqu’il entend les voix familières de Steve et Sharon derrière lui. Et merde. Le ding de l’appareil coïncide avec l’arrivée des deux personnes et il ne peut vraiment pas prétendre ne pas les avoir vu.

« Hey Sam, commence Sharon souriante. La jeune femme semble sincèrement contente de le voir, il ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Non pas qu’il y ait une raison pour qu’elle ne soit pas contente de le voir…Sam secoue brièvement la tête pour arrêter son flot de pensées.  
-On ne te voit plus trop dans le coin ces temps ci. J’arrive jamais à te joindre ajoute Steve en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Steve aime regarder les gens dans les yeux quand il leur parle. Là, tout de suite, Sam n’aime pas ce regard. Il remercie le ciel que Steve n’ait aucune forme de télépathie.  
-Tu me connais, toujours à droite à gauche plaisante Sam légèrement pris de court.  
-Tu es presque aussi casanier que moi répond Steve du tac au tac pas vraiment dupe.

Oups.

Sharon semble sentir le malaise, elle intervient.  
-On voulait se faire un petit diner demain, Misty sera là, elle doit passer voir Tony avant au sujet de son bras et on pensait que ce serait bien que tu viennes aussi. Elle rougit.  
Les sourcils de Sam sont à deux doigts de devenir cosmonaute vu la hauteur où ils se placent sur son crâne. Ils sont sérieux ces deux-là ? Son regard passe de l’un à l’autre, puis de l’autre à l’un. Un diner ? Coincé avec Steve et Sharon ? Et en plus ils veulent le caser avec Misty ? Que l’on soit clair, Sam adore Misty, cette femme est juste géniale mais, non merci, pas de cette manière-là. C’est un double rendez-vous ? C’est un double rendez-vous ! Sam refuse, et c’est exactement ce qui sort de sa bouche…à peu près :  
-Génial, dites-moi où et quand. Je file, tchusss» Il se recule jusqu’au fond de l’ascenseur, un sourire forcé plaqué sur son visage et appui sur ce qu’il espère être le bon étage. Tchus Sam ? Vraiment ?

Au rez de chaussée, Steve ne cache pas sa confusion.

« Il est bizarre non ? Ou il allait comme ça en plus ?  
-Il…c’est vrai. Concède la jeune femme perplexe. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait Steve ?  
-Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! Répond l’intéressé scandalisé.  
-Notre plan est parfait, si il vient demain c’est dans la poche. »  
Les deux machiavels échangent un regard complice. Le plan est infaillible.


	2. Communiquer c'est la clé

Sam entre sans cérémonie dans ce qui sert d’appartement à James Buchanan  Bucky Buckle Up Buckaroos Barnes, la porte est ouverte, signe que l’homme l’attend. Il est assis sur le dossier de son canapé qu’il a tourné dramatiquement face à l’entrée. Il a le sens de la mise en scène et un goût pour le dramatique.

La dernière fois qu’il était là, Bucky et Wanda avaient décidé de fêter le succès d’une mission. Sam s’était endormi sur le canapé et réveillé au milieu de la nuit. Préférant tout de même son lit, il était sorti et, au détour du couloir qui le faisait passer devant chez Steve, avait vu Sharon sortir de chez lui, se pencher pour l'embrasser (Sam supposait que c'était sur la bouche mais il était un peu loin pour le garantir) et partir dans la direction opposé. Il était resté dans le couloir une bonne demi heure, le cerveau comme figé.

Sam prend une grande inspiration, expire, ferme derrière lui et vient se poster face au soldat. Il se concentre pour se calmer. Les mots ne sortent pas. Ils se fixent l’un l’autre. L'atmosphère devient plus pesante à chaque seconde qui passe.

Bucky semble prendre pitié de lui, il se lance :

« Il y a un virus dans ce…logiciel. Des gens ont disparu ou se réveillent à des kilomètres de chez eux. Je te suggère fortement d’arrêter de l’utiliser. Sam…

-Comment tu es entré dedans ? Je pensais…Je pensais que je serais seul.

Bucky se passe la main dans les cheveux, regarde le sol un moment.

-Sam, ces derniers temps…t’es plus toi même. Même quand tu es physiquement présent, ton esprit est ailleurs. Steve m’a demandé de veiller sur toi.

-Je sais que j’ai été un peu pris mais…

-Un peu ? Bucky le coupe sans hausser la voix mais avec fermeté. Sam, tu manques des entraînements, tu manques des rendez-vous, même en mission tu a des absences parfois. Steve arrête pas de me demander ce qu’il se passe et jusqu’à maintenant je ne savais pas et, très franchement, je trouve même bizarre qu’il me demande à moi ce qu’il t’arrive il croit qu’on est super potes ou je ne sais quoi.

-Bucky…Sam se sent de plus en plus mal. Il sait depuis un moment qu'il abuse mais il n'arrive pas à déconnecter. Il est ami avec des espions en tout genre, comment a-t-il pu croire cinq minutes qu'il pourrait passer inaperçu ?

-Quand je suis entré chez toi et que je t’ai vu avec ce casque sur la tête j'ai tout de suite compris ce que c'était. Je me suis dit « tiens ça serait drôle de savoir à quoi rêve le pigeon ».Il s’arrête, tourne la tête vers la fenêtre un moment avant de reprendre : Je sais ce que c’est de vouloir changer de vie, je comprends pourquoi tu as voulu essayé toi aussi. Pour être honnête je voulais goûter aussi à une vie différente mais avec mon cerveau, qu’est-ce que ça aurait donné ? Il se met à rire de lui-même. C’est quoi ce bordel Sam ?

-S'il te plait ne dit rien aux autres, surtout pas à Steve. Je sais que j'ai déconné mais je vais faire attention à présent. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

-Tu ne m’as pas écouté Sam. Tu dois arrêter d’utiliser ça, c’est dangereux. Et très franchement, je veux bien faire beaucoup de choses pour toi mais je ne mentirai pas à Steve. Tu sonnes presque comme quelqu’un avec une addiction. Il s'inquiète pour toi tu comprends ? Tu as mis tout le monde de côté pour ça. C'est pas sain.

Sam a l’impression de se prendre une douche glacé. Il ne demanderait jamais à Bucky de mentir à Steve, jamais. Mais si Steve lui pose la question, il dira probablement la vérité. Rienq ue d'imaginer Steve s'entendre dire que son ami sort avec son double virtuel donne à Sam envie d'hurler. Il est à court d’options.

-Je comprends. Laisse-moi juste quelques jours, le temps que je fasse mes adieux.

Bucky ne se gêne pas pour montrer son agacement et se lève se dirigeant droit sur Sam.

-Tes adieux ?? Ce n’est pas réel Sam. Rien de tout ça est réel. Tu comprends ? Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tes adieux parce qu'il n'y a personne de vrai là dedans. Je ne peux pas te forcer à faire quoique ce soit, enfin, je pourrais détruire cette machine de merde mais ce n'est pas le problème. Tu dois arrêter maintenant. 

Sam pensait avoir un peu plus de temps, juste un peu. Il sait que ce n’est pas réel, juste un simulateur de vie virtuelle mais tout semble si vrai. Il opine quand même, évitant de regarder Bucky dans les yeux et se tourne pour partir.

-Et Sam, tu dois parler à Steve, ça ne me regarde pas donc je comprenne que tu ne veuilles pas m’en parler, mais tu dois dire ce que tu ressens à Steve. De toute évidence tu as trop pris sur toi». La voix de Bucky est plus douce sur la fin. Il s’inquiète pour Sam lui aussi.

La dernière chose que ce dernier a envie de faire est d’aller expliquer à Steve Rogers qu’il est tellement frustré de ses sentiments envers lui qu’il est prêt à sortir avec un double virtuel né de sa propre imagination.

 

 

Sam a soigneusement évité Bucky, Steve et Sharon toute la matinée. Il a même réussi à se convaincre que ce n’était que le hasard s’il n’avait croisé aucun des trois individus. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu’au déjeuner où il décide d’aller dans la zone des restaurants un peu plus haut sur la route, a quelques kilomètres de la base les autres Avengers ayant plutôt tendance à manger chez eux ou au self.

Il se décide pour un japonais et sirote son verre de liqueur de prune, « qu’est-ce que c’est bon cette connerie » en attendant que le plat arrive quand une voix lui dit :

« Ne mange pas trop ce midi ou tu n’auras pas faim ce soir et Sharon va faire des lasagnes.

Steve.

Le diner.

Ce soir.

Merde.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, il y a toujours de la place pour des lasagnes (et il savait que celles de Sharon étaient excellente, juste pour ça, il irait uniquement pour ça. Il prendrait même un tupperware).

Steve l’observe un moment.

-Tout va bien ?

Sam connait ce regard, c’est le regard de « j’ai quelque chose à te dire mais je ne sais pas comment ». Après la conversation d’hier soir avec Bucky, il doit jouer profil bas et ne pas rendre Steve encore plus curieux qu’il ne l’est déjà. Il doit donner le change pour éviter qu'il décide d'envoyer une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami chez lui, là ou l’interface est toujours présente.

-Impec’ mais, au fait, pourquoi cette invitation soudainement ? En plus ça fait un peu genre…double rendez-vous.

"Changement de sujet parfait" estime Sam alors que Steve affiche un grand sourire et lui fait un clin d’œil.

-Qui sait ? Et puis, on ne se voit quasiment plus, on ne traine même plus ensemble Sam. Allez, juste une soirée tranquille, du vin, les lasagnes de Sharon, un petit poker si tu es sage…

Sam a du mal à feindre l’enthousiasme surtout que Sharon arrive à ce moment-là, des sacs de nourriture à la main.

-Hey Sam, toujours partant pour ce soir ?

-Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde chantonne-t-il avec le sourire le plus forcé qui soit priant pour que quelqu’un le sorte de sa misère.

 -Super, il faut qu’on y aille Steve, on a des choses à préparer. Chez moi, ok ? vingt heure » finit-elle radieuse avec une anticipation rare à peine contenue.

Elle s’éloigne en attrapant Steve qui secoue la main pour dire au revoir, celle de Sam reste levée quelques instant avant qu’il ne lâche un souffle qu’il ne se rappelait pas avoir retenu si longtemps.

 

 

Il n’a pas demandé si il y avait un dress code mais si Steve et Sharon ont dans l’idée de le caser avec Misty, ils vont avoir une drôle de surprise. Au cas où, il décide de ne pas être sur son trente et un. Une simple chemise noir sur un jean de la même couleur et il est prêt. Un dernier petit tour dans la salle de bain et il fait l’erreur de passer devant la chambre d’ami. Il regarde son portable, il a un peu de temps devant lui. « Non, t’abuses », si vraiment il doit perdre du temps, autant qu’il se branle. Tout plutôt que se connecter une nouvelle fois.

Il va chercher son manteau et à la main sur les clés. Il jette son regard par-dessus son épaule. Il s’insulte. Le voilà déjà dans la pièce, touchant fébrilement le casque qu’il place sur ses yeux avant d’appuyer sur le bouton d'allumage) au niveau de sa tempe.

 

Une sensation devenue familière de tomber.

 

Il se retrouve allongé sur son lit, bien moins vêtu qu’il ne l’est de l’autre côté. Steve passe la tête par la porte.

« Hey, tu es revenu ? Je ne savais pas si j’allais te revoir.

Sam est inquiet.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

-Sam, tu sais que c’est en train de disparaître. Cet endroit n'existera plus. Je voulais te voir une dernière fois.

Et il a l’air si sérieux en disant cela que le cœur de Sam bondit plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il le fait venir à lui pour le prendre dans ses bas, des larmes commencent à couler malgré lui.

-J’ai pas envie de te perdre, pas comme ça…

-Je sais…Sam, bébé, regarde moi. Il passe sa main sur la joue de Sam jusqu’à ce qu’il le regarde, il sourit faiblement. J’aimerais être avec toi, tu sais ? Vraiment ? Je sais…je sais que tout cela n’est pas réel, mais ce qu’il y a entre nous, c’est quelque chose non ?

Et Sam n’arrive pas à faire autre chose qu’acquiescer. Parce qu’il a l’impression de sentir Steve contre lui, son souffle sur son visage, ses mains…Il est là, devant lui. C'est peut être pas réel, mais qu'est-ce que ça y ressemble.

-Si je pouvais te ramener avec moi...si tout pouvait être comme ça...

Le sourire que Steve lui fait n'est pas plein de tristesse, au contraire.

-Je sais, Sam. J’ai une surprise pour toi à l’extérieur. Tu dois y aller maintenant. Ce n'est pas la fin pour nous deux"

Sam n’a pas le temps de s’appesantir sur le sens de la phrase, dehors, tout est noir déjà, comme si les ténèbres avaient engloutit le monde. Comme s’il ne restait que cette pièce. Steve lui murmure un je t’aime et il se sent tiré à l’extérieur.

 

« Attendez une minute.

Misty dépose son verre de vin rouge sur la table basse, faisant face à Steve et Sharon tous les deux sur le canapé.

-Vous n’essayez pas de me caser avec Sam ?

-Non, non, vraiment pas se dépêche de répondre Sharon. Pourquoi tu pensais ça ? Pourquoi on ferait ça ?

Misty se met à rire tandis que les deux autres échangent un regard sans bien comprendre.

-Un couple m'invite à diner en me disant qu'une quatrième personne sera présente, évidement que je vais penser que c'est un plan foireux pour me caser avec quelqu'un.

-Mais on n’est pas ensemble ! s’exclame Sharon les yeux ronds. D’où ça sort ça ?

-Tout le monde pense que vous êtes ensemble répond Misty calmement en reprenant son verre. Elle se demande à quoi ces deux là jouent.

-Qui est « tout le monde » ? Demande Steve entre inquiétude et surprise.

-C’est Natasha qui m’en a parlé il y à quoi ? Trois mois ? Elle disait que vous passiez pas mal de temps ensemble. Luke et Sam étaient là aussi et Sam a dit qu’il t’a vu sortir à deux reprises de chez Steve tard le soir, sans compter le baiser. Il y a bien eu un baiser non ? Bucky raconte souvent cette histoire. On en a conclu que vous essayez d’être discret donc personne n'en a parlé avec vous directement.

Steve et Sharon sont sur le cul. Il plonge son visage dans ses mains pendant quelques secondes tandis qu'elle vide son propre verre d'un trait.

-Je ne peux pas croire ça. Donc depuis trois mois vous pensez que je sors avec Sharon ? Sam pense que je sors avec Sharon ?

-C’est le moment ou il a commencé à plus être autant dans le coin non ? Réfléchis la blonde à haute voix. Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas.

-Ok vous deux, il se passe quoi là ? Interroge Misty légèrement perdue et pressée de manger les lasagnes qu'elle n'a pas oublié, elle. Chacun ses priorités.

-Je dois y aller, il faut que je parle à Sam lance Steve en se levant d’un pas rapide pour attraper son manteau. Il dit à peine au revoir qu’il est déjà dehors.

-Umh, peut être que je devrais te servir un autre verre Misty » propose Sharon en rougissant.

 

Sam se réveille non pas dans la chambre d’ami mais dans son salon. Il ne comprend pas comment il est arrivé ici. Le casque à ses pieds est cassé. Il sent la panique monter quand il tente d’allume l’appareil sans succès. Une vibration dans sa poche le fait sortir son téléphone automatiquement.

« Hey, bébé, c’est moi ».

 

« Vas-y, dépêche »  Se lamente Steve coincé au feu de signalisation qui ne semble pas décidé à passer au vert. De sa voiture il peut voir l’immeuble de Sam mais doit quand même faire le tour pour pouvoir se garer. Il aperçoit justement l’homme sortir dans la rue et foncer vers son propre véhicule avant de rouler sans attendre. Il cherche maladroitement son téléphone pour l’appeler mais se rend compte qu’il l’a laissé chez Sharon. Il peut soit y retourner, soit suivre Sam.

Le choix est vite fait.

 


	3. 24h

Sam prend soin de se garer quelques rues plus loin que l’adresse où il s’est rendu. Assez loin en fait pour lui permettre de réfléchir à ses choix de vie et au pourquoi du comment il est, au milieu de la nuit, devant une maison sans savoir ce qu’il est supposé trouver à l’intérieur. Il replace correctement son arme dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et hésite à envoyer un message à quelqu’un, juste au cas où. Il est peut être assez dingue pour aller à un endroit basé sur les instructions de ce qui est supposé être son petit ami imaginaire mais pas assez pour n’avoir aucune forme de back up.

Il envoie l’adresse à Bucky en précisant de s’y rendre uniquement si il n’a pas de nouvelles d’ici 2h et se décide à entrer. La porte n’est pas verrouillée. La maison est aussi banale à l’intérieur qu’à l’extérieur, l’entrée donne sur un escalier à gauche, une porte sur la droite à quelques pas et le salon dans le fond. Sam regarde le salon en premier, tentant de trouver de quoi identifier l’habitant, sans succès. La maison est impersonnelle au possible. Si ce n’était pas pour le réfrigérateur plein dans la cuisine ouverte et les vêtements accrochés au porte manteau, il pourrait croire qu’il s’agit d’une maison témoin.

Revenant dans l’entrée, il reçoit un message au même moment qu’il reconnait la voiture de Steve passer dans la rue à une allure lente.  « Merde » pense-t-il en s’éloignant de la fenêtre. « Qu’est-ce qu’il fout là ? » se demande-t-il avec urgence. Ils s’arrêtent un peu plus loin et il parvient à voir Barnes sortir du véhicule lui aussi, téléphone à la main. « J’ai dit à cet idiot deux heures et lui arrive en 20 min ? Bucky, tu crains». Sam sent sa poche vibrer, il regarde rapidement de quoi il s’agit, pensant qu’il s’agit de ce raton laveur de James Barnes.

« En bas, vite ».

Le cœur de Sam bat plus fort, si c’est possible. Il est trop proche de la conclusion pour abandonner maintenant et se faire attraper par les frères Auto-flagellation. Il se tourne en direction de la porte qu’il n’a pas encore ouverte, des escaliers mènent vers ce qui est surement la cave. Arme à la main, il descend avec prudence jusqu’à arriver dans une véritable garçonnière décorée avec un goût discutable. Tout le mauvais goût du propriétaire se concentre ici. Le tapis imitation zèbre, le calendrier de pin-up des années 80 et sur le canapé, un traversin… « oh mon dieu, mec, non » pense Sam en identifiant « l’oreiller » comme étant un dakimakura. Un jeune homme brun avec des lunettes ne laissant pas voir ses yeux est dessus. Sam est à peu près certains de savoir qui c’est, le nom est sur le bout de sa langue. « Ce n’est pas le moment de penser à ça ». Qui plus est, il sait ce que c’était uniquement à cause de Peter, c’est tout. Sale gosse.

Il détourne les yeux et aperçoit un ordinateur allumé, sur l’écran, un message est en attente.

« Rêver un peu plus longtemps ? »

Sam ne peut que choisir entre oui et non. Il se mord les lèvres, entend la porte s’ouvrir. Il se dépêche d’appuyer sur oui, l’écran s’éteint abruptement. Il recule, surpris et rencontre un mur dont il ne se rappel pas la présence. Un mur ? Un mur ne le serrerait pas contre lui. Une main se pose contre sa bouche et il entend rapidement.

« Chut, ils vont nous entendre, tu me suis ? » C’est la voix de Steve, là, juste derrière son oreille. Comment est-ce possible ? Il opine quand même, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il a à peine le temps de se retourner que l’homme, Steve, prend sa main et l’entraine à travers une porte camouflée par la bibliothèque qu’il tire derrière lui pour la ferme. Ils arrivent dans une salle minuscule munie de quelques écrans affichant les images des caméras de surveillance. Sam en avait repéré deux en arrivant mais il semble y en avoir quelques-unes de plus. Il entend Steve débouler dans la cave, Bucky sur ses talons à en juger par les images. Il les entend à travers le mur, signe que l’épaisseur est toute relative.

« Je suis sûr qu’il était ici. Bucky sérieux, il se passe quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé Steve, peut être qu’il a juste besoin de temps, lui répond Bucky mal à l’aise.

\- Buck… », le prévient Steve du ton qu’on utilise quand on sait que son interlocuteur essait de nous arnaquer mais qu’on voit clair dans son jeu.

Sam a besoin qu’ils partent rapidement, il ne va pas rester coincer dans cette pièce avec Steve(?) pendant des heures non ? Il sort son téléphone et envoie un message à Bucky uniquement, craignant que l’adresser à Steve ne le fasse camper ici.

« Hey, Sam vient d’envoyer un message, il dit qu’il va bien et qu’il appellera demain, regarde.

Steve n’est pas impressionné.

\- Ou peut-être qu’il lui est arrivé quelque chose et que quelqu’un utilise son téléphone pour nous envoyer sur une fausse piste. On devrait l’appeler, maintenant.

« Oh mon Dieu Steve, maudit soit ta persistance » pense Sam basculant son téléphone de vibreur a silencieux juste au cas où.

\- Steve écoute, on lui laisse quelques heures. Si on n’a pas de nouvelles convaincante, je te promets que je trouverai moyen de lui mettre la main dessus moi-même et de le trainer jusqu’à toi par la peau des couilles. Marché conclu ?

Steve est silencieux quelques instants, Sam est anxieux, Bucky a chaud, l’autre Steve ne dit pas un mot.

\- Bucky, est-ce que toi et Sam…Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? » Demande Steve trop bas pour que Sam l’entende, il peut juste voir Bucky se redresser et pencher la tête sur le côté.

\- Non, allons-y » est tout ce qu’il répond, pas la moindre intonation dans la voix. Il remonte rapidement les escaliers sans attendre Steve qui passe la main dans ses cheveux, jette un dernier coup d’œil, lance un regard perplexe au coussin et le suit.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu es ?, demande Sam avec suspicion, jaugeant Steve du regard des pieds à la tête. Le blond lui lance un sourire qui lui fait rater un battement.

\- Ta surprise Sam, tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir maintenant c’est que je suis ton Steve et que je te demande uniquement vingt-quatre heures.

\- On peut savoir ce qu’il y a après vingt-quatre heures ?, enchaîne Sam en se rendant bien compte qu’il n’a eu aucune réponse à ses questions depuis qu’il a quitté la cave une heure plus tôt.

Ils sont dans une chambre d’hôtel, Steve assis sur le lit et Sam contre la porte. Prêt à s’enfuir.

\- Tu verras, il hausse les épaules, on devrait dormir. Il tape le lit à côté de lui.

Sam fait un pas en avant, il s’arrête, il va dormir avec ce type, vraiment ? Son hésitation est claire sur son visage, Steve tente de le rassurer en reprenant :

\- Je parle uniquement de dormir. Sam, je veux juste te rendre heureux. Je sais que je ne peux pas gagner ta confiance aussi rapidement mais…s’il te plait ? Je te jure que tu ne risques rien, je te conseil juste de dormir un peu.

\- Comment tu es réel ?, Sam s’avance encore mais il y a bien trop de questions sans réponse, il ne va pas dormir à côté de quelqu’un ou quelque chose qui pourrait lui voler un rein dans la nuit ou pire. Comment en est-il arrivé là ?

\- Tu sauras tout plus tard. Envoi à Bucky que tu es ici comme ça, si je suis aussi diabolique que tu sembles le penser, il m’arrêtera. Je te ferai remarquer que je suis littéralement né de ton imagination, je ne peux pas te trahir.

Sam pense que c’est une bonne idée, jusqu’à ce qu’il imagine ce que Bucky va lui faire si il découvre un Steve avec lui. Il commence à sentir le début d’un mal de tête. Il décide de l’appeler à la place. Comme il s’en doutait, l’appel est loin d’être chaleureux. En fait, il y a des menaces à peine voilées et Sam jure qu’il paiera au centuple sa dette à Bucky (mais sans mentionner le Steve à ses côtés qui se contente de l’observer). Il se sent épuisé une fois terminé.

\- Fais une seule chose suspecte et je te pète le bras, compris ?

Steve opine, apparemment satisfait. C’est avec un air farouche que Sam prend place à ses côtés. Face à face parce que Sam ne va pas tourner le dos à cet individus. Avec hésitation, Steve prend sa main dans la sienne, il expire un peu plus fort, il rougit. Sam ne fait que le regarder pendant de longues secondes.

\- Je vais dans la salle de bain rapidement, dit Sam doucement en se levant. Il ne sait pas s’il est déçu ou soulagé quand Steve ne le rejoint pas mais attend son tour à la place. Le temps qu’il en sorte, uniquement en t shirt et boxer, Sam se sent prêt à rejoindre le pays des rêves, ce qui ne l’empêche pas de reluquer l’autre homme avec toute la discrétion dont il peut faire preuve dans ses circonstances. C’est-à-dire aucune.

Steve s’allonge à ses côtés, sous les couvertures. D’abord face à lui, il finit par se tourner.

\- Tu pourrais me tenir ? » Demande le blond avec timidité.

Sam s’exécute, surpris lui-même de la façon dont il réagit. Il ressemble à Steve, parle comme Steve, sent comme Steve, mais ce n’est pas Steve, Sam le sait. N’empêche, ce corps contre le sien est plaisant, il émet une chaleur douce et avant qu’il n’ait le temps de s’en apercevoir, il dort comme un bébé.

Sam se réveille avec une satisfaction qu’il a rarement expérimenté de bon matin dans sa vie, juste avant de réaliser la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Il se redresse rapidement, choqué de se voir là, avec un Steve Rogers qui ouvre les yeux à ton tour.

« Bien dormi ?

\- Je crois oui, est tout ce que Sam trouve à répondre. Il a un peu trop bien dormi à son goût en fait.

Steve vient poser sa tête sur ses cuisses et Sam, automatiquement, se met à passer la main dans ses cheveux, le faisant obtenir un son appréciateur de l’homme qui l’utilise comme oreiller.

\- J’ai une ou deux idées pour le programme de la journée, tu peux te libérer ?

\- C’est tellement bizarre commence par dire Sam avec un léger rire, ouais, mais d’une manière ou d’une autre aujourd’hui, je veux comprendre exactement ce qu’il se passe. »

Steve opine, se contente d’apprécier la situation quelques minutes. Sam a l’impression d’être au bord d’un gouffre, intérieurement, il se bat pour garder la tête froide.

Finalement, le blond décide de lancer le programme des festivités. Commençant par le petit déjeuner, Steve parvient à convaincre Sam de ne pas se jeter sur les gaufres et  de prendre quelque chose de léger, ce qui commence mal lorsque Sam voit l’assiette de gaufre avec la sauce chocolat et la crème fouettée commandé par un autre client tandis que lui-même a décidé de prendre un simple café allongé. Steve promet que ça en vaudra le coup mais sa faim le rend plus suspicieux encore.

Après avoir fait un tour au Spring creek park « pour se mettre en appétit », Sam est sur les dents menaçant Steve de lui planter les crocs dedans s’il ne le nourrit pas rapidement. Steve répond simplement « Je suis sûr qu’il n’y a que les crocs que tu veux me mettre dedans » sans même manquer un battement ce qui laisse Sam bafouiller maladroitement pour défendre son honneur. Sa patience est récompensée quand Steve l’emmène à un cours de cuisine. « Comment il a pu nous réserver une place là-dedans ? », s’étonne-t-il alors que l’autre noue un tablier autour de sa taille. Par chance, personne ne semble les reconnaître et les deux cuisiniers, Robert et Colette animent avec passion le cours. Steve n’est clairement pas doué mais Sam se débrouille plutôt bien pour deux. Il a du mal à se concentrer, Steve racontant tout et n’importe quoi. Il en oublie que ce n’est pas « le » Steve.

Plus aucun problème n’existe durant l’après midi. Sam se sent comme un adolescent en fleur, bénissant sa peau sombre pour ne pas montrer ses rougissements à certains moments. Pendant quelques heures, il n’est plus le Faucon, il n’est plus Sam Wilson, il est juste un type qui se balade avec ce qui pourrait être pris pour son petit ami. Il ne savait pas à quel point cette sensation lui manquait. Le soir, Steve le surprend encore, ayant des places pour le Roi Lion. Sam n’en crois pas ses yeux, craignant même de cligner des yeux durant le spectacle tant la mise en scène, les costumes et les chorégraphies sont captivantes. A quel moment les doigts de Steve ont trouvé les siens ? Il ne sait pas, mais à l’entracte, son pouce caresse distraitement le dos de la main de l’homme à ses côtés.

Il est tard lorsqu’ils se rendent dans un diner à mi chemin entre l’hôtel ou ils ont passé la nuit et Broadway. Sam est brutalement ramené à la réalité quand Sharon apparait à leur table, un paquet probablement à emporter à la main.

« Sam ? Steve ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?, une certaine confusion dans la voix. Elle est clairement surprise.

Sam n’a pas le temps de répondre, Steve prenant le lead avec un naturel presque inquiétant.

\- J’ai finalement pu lui mettre la main dessus, il y a pas de mal de choses dont on devait discuter, dit-il avec un clin d’œil dans la directement de l’homme en face puis un léger sourire à Sharon.

\- Enfin ! Tu sais qu’on pensait vraiment que tu évitais Steve, ah Sam, je suis contente que tout ce malentendu soit réglé. Dommage que tu ne sois pas venu, c'était vraiment une soirée...intéressante.

\- Et moi donc ! », répond l’intéressé sans savoir de quel malentendu elle parle. Après quoi Sharon s’excuse avant de prendre congé, indiquant qu’il y a « quelqu’un » qui l’attend et qui a un gros appétit. Ni Sam, ni Steve ne savent à qui elle fait référence.

Il n’est pas loin de minuit lorsqu’ils arrivent finalement chez Sam. Steve semble émerveillé de voir l’appartement par lui-même. L’émerveillement se transforme en mélancolie après quelques minutes. Sam est sur son lit, Steve également, assit sur le bord à regarder une photo de Sam et Riley. Il replace le cadre.

« Tu dois lui parler.

Ah, c’est ce genre de conversation qu’ils vont avoir alors.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Sam…Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Le seul moment où tu admets ressentir plus que de l’amitié pour Steve est dans tes rêves. Quand le soleil se lève, les rêves s’effacent, reste la réalité.

\- Tu es là, pourquoi je devrais faire quoique ce soit ?, demande Sam en frissonnant.

\- Tu as vraiment envie de vivre comme ça ? Avec le double de l’homme que tu aimes ? A te cacher ? Vraiment ? Sam, tu es beaucoup de chose, mais lâche, certainement pas, répond Steve avec une teinte de défi dans la voix.

\- Non, tu as raison, ce n’est pas ce que je veux, mais si c’est ce que je peux avoir, je le prends. On peut fonctionner.

\- Non, on ne peut pas, le coupe Steve avec fermeté. Je suis ton rêve, le soleil se lève. Je vais disparaitre.

\- Au sens figuré ?, Sam n’arrive pas du tout à mettre la bonne intonation. Cela ne ressemble pas à une question.

Steve penche la tête légèrement, une tristesse apparaît brièvement dans son regard avant qu’il ne se reprenne et annonce avec détermination :

\- Ce corps ne sera plus utilisable d’ici quelques heures. Je…je suis une sorte de LMD. Ce corps…celui qui l’a créé avait un but précis, il a détruit l’interface avec son virus mais ce faisant, j’ai pu m’échapper et arriver ici. Je voulais juste une occasion de te voir par mes propres yeux.

Sam ne cache pas son choc. Un LMD ? Ce Steve est un LMD ? Il a lu le rapport de Coulson il y a quelques mois, c’est définitivement pas ce à quoi il s’attendait.

\- Peut être que je peux demander à Tony…

\- Non !, il prend les mains de Sam dans les siennes et ce dernier sent une boule dans sa gorge et ses yeux devenir humide. – Sam, ça doit s’arrêter maintenant, tu dois parler à Steve, quoiqu’il arrive. Tu comprends ? Je ne suis pas Steve Rogers, je suis le produit de ton imagination et de tes sentiments. Je ne veux pas ça pour toi.

Plus la conversation avance, plus Sam proteste faiblement. Il sait bien que Steve a raison, mais il finit quand même par verser quelques larmes, une fatigue émotionnelle le rattrapant violemment. Ouaip, il est probablement amoureux de Steve Rogers, ouaip, il fait des choix de merde dès que son cœur est concerné et ouaip, il comprend qu’il doit se ressaisir.  

\- Donc demain matin, tu auras juste cessé de fonctionner ? C’est tout ?

\- Il tente de faire en sorte que Sam le regarde, mais si ce dernier le regarde dans les yeux, il est sûr qu’il va juste craquer. Il se mord les lèvres dans l’espoir de se contenir alors que Steve reprend, — J’ai juste envie que tu me tiennes ce soir. Je sais que je ne meurs pas réellement mais…ça me fait un peu peur quand même si ça a du sens. »

C’est comme ça que Sam se retrouve à tenir le LMD de Steve contre lui cette nuit-là. Les larmes coulent, Steve lui faisant promettre de parler au véritable Steve, tentant de le rassurer.

Sam ne sait pas quand il s’est endormi, ni quand il s’est réveillé pour être honnête. Il entend du bruit dans son appartement mais n’a pas la force de bouger. Il aurait l’air fin si quelqu’un venait avec l’intention de le tuer. L’idée ne le phase pas. Il se sent indifférent. Ses doigts bougent avec légèreté contre le front froid du LMD. Steve n’est plus là, ce n’est qu’un poids sur son corps.

Le bruit se rapproche, des voix, deux il lui semble. Le bruit de quelqu’un qui tape contre la porte de sa chambre.

« Sam ?

Steve.

Le silence lui répond.

La porte s’ouvre.

Le silence encore.

\- Sam ? Qu’est-ce…Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?, demande Steve alarmé, prenant immédiatement une position défensive.

\- Oh putain de bordel de merde c’est…wow…, ajoute Bucky en entrant à son tour.

Sam détourne les yeux du mur. Ils sont rouges. Il retire son bras du corps pour pouvoir bouger. Il se lève, le regard toujours sur le corps dans son lit, sans aucune vie, aussi artificielle soit-elle.

Il va pour sortir de la pièce, Steve est sur son chemin.

\- On doit parler Sam, le prévient Steve avec une dureté à peine maîtrisée.

\- Oui, mais pas maintenant. »

La conversation est close aussi rapidement qu’elle a commencé. Quand Bucky demande quoi faire du corps, il leur répond qu’ils peuvent en faire ce qu’ils veulent, que ça n’a plus d’importance à présent. Il peut entendre Steve partir sèchement laissant Bucky derrière. Ce dernier passe une dizaine de minutes sans rien dire, se contentant de regarder Sam à sa table.

« Je crois que je n’ai pas les mots pour te dire à quel point tu as merdé sur ce coup Wilson.

Sam lui lance un regard mauvais.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Barnes.

\- Oh ? maintenant c’est laisse moi tranquille ? C’était « laisse-moi tranquille » quand je t’ai chopé avec cet appareil ? C’était « laisse-moi tranquille » quand j’ai empêché Steve de te chopper dans cette maison ? Oui, je savais que tu étais encore là. Drôle de façon de remercier celui qui a couvert ton cul d’ingrat.

\- Barnes, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? J’ai parié, j’ai perdu. J’ai perdu ok ?, Sam inspire et expire avec force, tentant d’appliquer des techniques de relaxation pour se calmer. Il est trop irascible ces temps ci.

\- Je veux que tu te sortes la tête de ton joli petit derrière et que tu te remettes en question. C’est pas toi Sam. Sur ce, il se tourne et se dirige vers la porte.

Sam ne sait pas si il l’entend quand il lance faiblement un « désolé », puis un second avant de finir par éclater en sanglot jusqu’à n’avoir plus rien à pleurer.


	4. Dur réveil

Il a eu droit de prendre deux jours pour lui, en contrepartie, il doit maintenant faire de la « Résidence Avengers » son logement principal. Il n’a même pas envie d’argumenter lorsque Marie lui annonce la nouvelle. « C’est temporaire », dit-elle, Sam sait qu’il va être surveillé un minimum. C’est ce qui arrive quand la nouvelle se répand que vous avez basiquement construit un sex toy grandeur nature et vivant et Captain America.

 

Il a honte.

 

Malgré tout, il tente de marcher la tête haute. C’est facile au début, il ne croise aucun autre Avengers pendant les premiers jours. Certains parce qu’ils sont en mission mais il en connait au moins un qui l’évitent ostensiblement. Il doit admettre que leur avis compte pour lui.

Il n’en peut plus et doit se changer les idées, il veut aller en mission. Loin.

Tombant sur Fury peu après, il lui propose de l’assigner à la mission A-FE-102 qui consiste à arrêter Cordélia Frost, une mutante qui a décidé de se faire son propre gang en manipulant télépathiquement des gens. Wanda est sur le coup. Fury est d’accord mais uniquement s’il est validé par Helen Cho à qui il a envoyé les paramètres de la mission et dont Sam doit de toute manière avoir les résultats des analyses qu’il a faites à son retour. Très bien.

 

La partie médicale du complexe est dans un bâtiment à part, question de tranquillité. Lorsque Tony a révélé cette nouvelle base, il doit avouer en avoir pris plein les yeux, il n’admettra pas, en revanche, que Tony peut occasionnellement avoir du goût.

Il arrive devant le laboratoire où se trouve Helen Cho selon les informations que lui ont donné deux employés sur le chemin. Il s’apprête à frapper lorsque la porte s’ouvre. Distrait, il n’a pas le temps de stopper sa main qui vient rencontrer le torse en face. Le torse de Steve Rogers qui le regarde initialement avec surprise avant que la mâchoire de la justice n’entre en action et que le reste de son corps indique clairement qu’il n’est pas envahi de joie.

Il souhaite dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, mais même « bonjour » reste coincé dans sa gorge. Il déglutit audiblement avant de faire un pas en arrière. Il ne baissera pas les yeux, il refuse. Steve commence à avancer, s’arrête à côté de lui une seconde et Sam sent l’intégralité de son corps se tendre, comme si quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. A la place, Steve reprend son chemin.

Sam se tourne vers Helen mais avant qu’il n’ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle prend la parole, pressée, de toute évidence.

« Sam, ça tombe bien que tu sois là, je ne peux pas te laisser aller en mission, dans ton état, c’est trop risqué. J’ai analysé le casque que tu as utilisé ces derniers mois, ce n’est vraiment pas aussi innocent que ça en a l’air. Tu peux remercier Steve et Bucky d’avoir pensé à me l’amener.

La tête de Sam devient inexpressive soudainement et se met à tourner lentement dans la direction de Steve qui s’est arrêté quelques pas plus loin et a tout entendu. Aucun des deux hommes ne dit mot.

« Ce casque fonctionne presque comme certaines drogues et te rendent bien plus réceptif aux suggestions. C’est comme ça qu’ils accèdent à tes souvenirs et parviennent à réaliser une vision aussi réaliste de tes envies. Steve me disait qu’on avait de la chance que ton cerveau n’ait pas été cartographié. Des gens auraient pu avoir toute sorte d’information en passant par toi. Ou ton cerveau aurait pu être grillé, ça n’aurait pas été joli-joli.

Sam se tourne complètement vers Helen, adieu masque impassible, bonjour choc.

\- Quoi ?, demande-t-il avec éloquence.

\- Ce casque a baissé toutes tes défenses mentales, le premier télépathe qui passe par là et tu deviens son laquais. Wanda contrôle ses pouvoirs la plupart du temps mais fait attention au cas où quand elle dort, on a enregistré quelques pics d’activités durant le sommeil paradoxal. Ce serait bête que tu te prennes pour un poulet accidentellement plaisante-t-elle. En attendant, tu ne t’approche de personne ou d’aucun outil pouvant interagir avec ton cerveau de près ou de loin.

La conversation dure encore quelques minutes durant lesquelles Sam apprend que par chance, tout irait mieux d’ici quelques jours, qu’ils ont « disposé » du LMD et que, oui, toute la base est au courant. Si on pouvait mourir de honte…Mais après tout, un nouveau « scandale » apparaîtra bien assez vite pour détourner l’attention du sien. Si seulement Steve pouvait être allé vaquer à ses occupations plutôt que de rester là pour tout entendre. Lorsque Sam se retourne et qu’il voit que l’homme est toujours là, planté comme un « i » il tente une nouvelle fois d’engager la conversation sans plus de succès que précédemment. Il remercie Helen pour toutes ses explications et va pour continuer sa vie en tant que « Celui-qui-s’est-crée-son-propre-Captain-America », Steve est dans le passage et Sam tente de passer devant sans le toucher, ce dernier le faisant clairement exprès.

« Non, ça devient trop ridicule » pense-t-il en s’éloignant rapidement. Il ne faisait que retarder l’inévitable : Le jour où il devra parler à Steve de ce qu’il a fait.

A la fin de la semaine, Sam n’a presque plus de regards en biais ou de chuchotement sur son passage, les choses semblent rentrer dans l’ordre. Ni Wanda, Sharon ou Peter ne mentionnent « l’incident » en revanche Bucky l’ignore complétement et Steve a des dagues dans les yeux dès qu’il apparait dans le même périmètre.

Le moment où Maria annonce aux trois hommes qu’ils doivent s’occuper d’une mission ensemble, Sam s’imagine déjà avoir un accident afin d’avoir un prétexte pour ne pas pouvoir y aller.

Non, Sam Wilson est un professionnel, un Avengers, un homme (d’un peu) d’honneur ! Il a une réputation (complétement détruite) à tenir !

Ils doivent infiltrer une base, libérer des scientifiques et détruire un puissant artefact. La mission est un succès. Steve, dans son mode Captain, dirige les opérations et c’est uniquement à ce moment-là que Sam et lui échangent quelques mots, même si c’est uniquement au sujet de la mission.

Le retour est long. Bucky est en face de lui durant tout le voyage et utilise chaque excuse pour lui rendre la vie difficile. Lorsqu’il revient d’une pose wc pour voir les jambes de l’ancien Soldat de l’hiver en travers du chemin, il est à deux doigts d’imploser.

« Je te jure, Barnes, que tu as intérêt à virer tes jambes avant que ton bras ne soit pas le seul de tes membres a été remplacé par du métal.

\- Ce qui me permettra de te botter le cul deux fois plus fort, comme tu le mérite.

« Ok Sam, ne rentre pas sans son jeu, il chercher à te pousser à bout » pense-t-il en essayant de se calmer.

\- James, aurais-tu l’obligeance de décaler tes jambes au moins pour que je puisse m’asseoir. S’il te plait ?

James sort une prune de son manteau et croque dedans en murmurant un « délicieux ».

\- Bucky, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, la mission a été longue, le retour le sera aussi, je veux juste être à ma place et n’embêter personne, est-ce que c’est possible ?

\- Tu n’as pas l’impression que c’est en parti le problème ? Tu agis comme si tout étais sous contrôle. T’es presque aussi secret que Natasha, le talent pour le cacher en moins.

Sam expire, ses yeux sont mi-clos à présent, il se tourne pour partir lorsqu’il entend le bruit de quelque chose qui est déplacé. Les jambes de Bucky.

Une offre de paix peut être.

\- Je n’aime pas ce que tu as fait.

Ah bah non.

\- Je t’avais dit de ne plus utiliser ce truc continue-t-il.

\- Oui, et je t’ai ignoré avoue Sam sans se cacher, une simple observation. Il préfère jouer franc jeu à présent. Je suis désolé Bucky, je ne savais pas que j’allais me retrouver avec un robot Steve. Crois moi, ce n’était pas le plan du tout.

\- Parlons-en de ton plan Sam, c’était quoi ? T’enfuir dans le soleil couchant avec le sosie de mon meilleur ami ? Cacher ton petit ami aux autres Avengers ? Il se peut que je n’ai jamais dit ça, il se peut même que j’ai affirmé le contraire il n’y a pas deux jours mais je pensais qu’on était suffisamment proche pour que tu prennes un minimum en compte mes conseils ou au moins que tu me dise toute la vérité avant qu’elle ne t’ait pété à la gueule, résultat, toute la base pense que tu t’es construit un Steve Rogers rien qu’à toi pour fuck-fucker, je vois que tu es le genre de personne à risquer de foutre sa vie en l’air pour du virtuel et tu te met Steve à dos. Bravo. J’attends de voir ce qu’il va se passer quand Tony ou Natasha va se pointer ici, ça va être drôle. Ils ne vont pas te louper.

\- Je sais que j’ai merdé Buck, sérieux, je reconnais que, même si le casque m’a un peu retourné le cerveau, tout ce que j’ai fait je l’ai voulu au moins en parti mais tu as entièrement raison répond doucement Sam. Il serre ses bras contre lui dans un mouvement vain pour se réconforter.

\- Allez, on fait tous des erreurs, mais il faut les réparer de son mieux. C’est probablement le genre de situation dont on rigolera pour les siècles à venir. »

Sam veut y croire, pour le moment, c’est loin d’être le cas. Contre toute attente, Bucky passe un bras autour de ses épaules et l’attire dans une sorte de câlin en lui soufflant « ne fais plus quelque chose d’aussi stupide, tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire ok ? ». Il opine, soulagé de ne plus être en froid avec Bucky. Pour une obscure raison, il n’aime pas ça.

C’est ce moment que choisi Steve pour apparaitre, le regard glacial devant la scène et le mot « traitre » écris dans son regard « on va entamer la descente, attachez vos ceintures » dit-il avant de disparaitre d’où il est venu.

« Ca a trop duré » pense Sam, mais il a une idée. Il fera d’une pierre, trois coups.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Le poulet est délicieux

S’il peut affronter des agents d’ Hydra, des extra-terrestres et sa mère, Sam peut affronter Misty Knight, Sharon Carter et Steve Rogers, merci bien.

Il demande quand même le soutien de son nouveau meilleur ami, « Buckaroo bras-cassée le bien nommé ». Rien de tel qu’une franche conversation à cœur ouvert pour rapprocher deux personnes. Bucky n’avait pas été si surpris d’apprendre que Sam avait des sentiments pour Steve, même si ce dernier n’avait pas avouer cela explicitement. Sam a encore du mal à exprimer à haute voix, en face à face avec une véritable personne ce qu’il pense dès qu’il s’agit de ses propres sentiments. Il fait de son mieux pour être honnête avec Bucky et pense ne pas se tromper en disant qu’il semble apprécier ça.

Le seul problème à présent est de passer outre le côté rancunier de Steve. 

Tout le monde sait que Steve Rogers est un homme persistant mais le dévouement qu’il met à agir froidement avec Sam est, selon Bucky, « tout bonnement impressionnant ».Son imagination est un peu trop fertile à son goût en ce qui concerne les raisons qu’aurait Steve de le détester. Sam ne demande pas à Bucky d’aller parler en sa faveur, déjà parce qu’il refuserait net mais surtout parce que Sam compte réparer lui-même ses erreurs. N’empêche, il ne pensait pas se sentir encore plus éloigné de lui qu’il ne l’était avant. Il a suffisamment confiance pour se dire que tout cela n’est que temporaire mais une part de lui se demande si il n’a pas définitivement franchi une ligne de non-retour. Il n’aurait jamais pensé voir le jour ou Steve quitterait une pièce en le voyant arriver, un prétexte coulant de ses lèvres comme un serpent.

Il ne veut pas le perdre, il doit faire quelque chose et vite.

Quoi de mieux pour apaiser les esprits et faire amende honorable que d’organiser un diner chez lui ? Après tout, il leur a gentiment posé un lapin la dernière fois et n’a même pas eu l’occasion de s’excuser auprès de Sharon.   
C’est par elle qu’il commence son opération séduction, lui demandant pardon avec sincérité et lui promettant de tout lui expliquer au diner. Elle semble surprise mais accepte rapidement. C’était plus facile qu’il ne pensait jusque-là. Presque trop facile en fait. Quand il indique vouloir inviter Misty et Steve, elle se propose de prévenir l’autre jeune femme elle-même, laissant Sam « gérer » pour le blond.

Ce n’est que deux jours après qu’il trouve le moment propice pour inviter Steve. Le but étant qu’il soit dans les meilleures dispositions pour accepter de laisser Sam échanger plus de deux mots avec lui pour commencer. Il trouve embarrassant de n’avoir la possibilité de l’inviter que le jour même du diner.

Ça craint du boudin.

Il aperçoit Steve, Bucky et Sharon dans un bureau ayant une discussion qui semble détendue. Il frappe, passe la tête par l’ouverture.

« Hey, ça va, umh Steve ? Je peux te parler trente secondes ? Je te promets que ce sera rapide.

Les trois échangent des regards, Bucky et Sharon sortent de la pièce tandis que Sam entre et ferme derrière lui, gardant tout de même ses distances, juste au cas où. Il a l’impression d’être de retour au lycée et d’avoir été convoqué par le proviseur avec sa mère à côté. L’horreur.  
Il ne se rend pas compte être perdu dans ses pensées mais finit par entendre un raclement de gorge. Il revient à la situation présente.

-Désolé, j’ai pensé à un truc…bref, euh tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? (Quelle éloquence Sam Wilson, un vrai poète).

Le regard de son interlocuteur se fait encore plus curieux, il croise les bras, posture fermé si Sam interprète correctement son langage corporel.

-Ca dépend pour quoi et pour qui.

« Sous-entendu, « pas pour toi Sam », ok Steve, tu ne facilites pas les choses-là », pense-t-il en essayant de paraitre un peu plus sûr de lui qu’il ne l’est réellement.

-J’organise un diner ce soir avec Misty, Sharon et Bucky, ce serait cool que tu sois là, je voulais t’inviter avant mais je n’ai pas eu l’occasion jusqu’à maintenant donc voilà, je t’invite, chez moi, avec les autres. Sans pression.

« Sans pression ? Sam, c’est quoi ce vomit de mot que tu nous fais là ? », Pense-t-il se giflant mentalement.

-Je vais voir, je ne promets rien » répond Steve en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Si Steve ne vient pas, son plan est fichu, mais il n’a pas du tout envie d’insister si cela risque de complétement braquer l’autre homme. Parce qu’il est collé dos à la porte, il entend :

« Il ne l’invite que maintenant ?   
-Je ne peux pas croire ça, qu’est-ce qu’il fait ?, demande la voix de Sharon avec un niveau de chuchotement aussi peu digne d’un espion que celui de Bucky.  
-Oh mon dieu Sam, ça ne va pas du tout », ajoute ce dernier.

Au regard encore plus fermé de Steve, il devine qu’il a parfaitement entendu. Maudite super-ouïe.  
Il sort de la pièce en passant entre les deux commères, la tête haute et droite. 

Bucky est le premier arrivé, un saut de popcorn à la main. Devant le regard glacial que lui jette Sam, non seulement il sourit mais il pose le saut bien en évidence sur la table et se frotte les mains. « Ce raton, ce vautour, amitié annulée » pense Sam en roulant des yeux. L’homme se met à son aise « fais comme chez toi » maugrée Sam mettant les dernières touches à son salon. L’appartement est nettoyé, le vin est en train de s’aérer, il a même fait des petits fours. 

« Ah ouais, c’est moi ou tu as fait la recette de poulet pané de ta mère auquel on a jamais eu droit mais Natasha, Rhodey et Peter eux, oui ?, demande Bucky en observant la viande fumante gardée au chaud.  
-Exactement, je gagnerai mon pardon par la cuisine s’il le faut, tout va être parfait et à la fin de la soirée ce sera comme si toute cette histoire n’avait jamais existé.  
-Bonne chance pour supprimer plus de trois mois de la mémoire de Steve, la semaine dernière il m’a parlé de Willy Brant, un de nos voisins qui avait essayé de voler son gouter un jour.

En voyant Sam stoppé dans son mouvement, Bucky tente d’ajouter une note optimiste :

-Mais bon, Steve n’a jamais été ami avec Willy, je suis sûr qu’il va venir, il boude un peu c’est tout tente-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule dans un geste qui se veut rassurant.

Sam fait la moue mais opine quand même. 

La seconde personne à arriver est Misty, elle a du finir tôt ou n’a pas travaillé du tout aujourd’hui vu la tenue décontractée mais légèrement sexy et l’air adieux qu’elle affiche.

« Samuel, ça fait longtemps.  
-Trop longtemps en effet, il répond en la prenant dans ses bras.  
-On se serait vu avant si tu étais venu à la soirée de Sharon, tu ne sais pas ce que tu as raté, fait-elle avec un air légèrement mystérieux.  
-Ok, je mérite ça », admet-il en rigolant un peu.

La conversation est bon enfant entre les trois et tout va bien. Sam se sent presque détendu au moment où il entend la sonnette. Il inspire profondément et va ouvrir sans faire attention à l’échange silencieux entre Bucky et Misty.  
Il ouvre, Sharon et Steve sont ensemble. « Bien sûr qu’ils arrivent ensemble, idiot, pourquoi ils n’arriveraient pas ensemble ? ».  
Il commence par la saluer tout en prenant sa veste, le temps qu’il l’accroche, Steve est à l’intérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Hey, Sam…Tiens j’ai ramené une bouteille de vin rouge. Je ne m’y connais pas vraiment mais Maria semblait sûre d’elle quand elle me l’a recommandé.  
-Super », il prend la bouteille, essayant de ne pas fixer Steve mais avec un succès plus que limité. Entre, les autres sont arrivés.

Steve lui fait un signe de tête et commence à avancer, Sam lui glisse « Merci d’être venu ». Steve tourne légèrement la tête, une expression que l’autre ne parvient pas à déchiffré avec de rejoindre les autres invités.

La soirée risque d’être longue.

Tout se passe bien durant l’apéritif, réellement, les histoires de la semaine sont racontées, des rires sont échangés et pendant quelques instants, Sam oublie même pourquoi exactement il les a réunis ce soir. Ce qui n’est pas le cas de Misty.  
Les plats sont servis, le fameux poulet pané de Mama Wilson accompagné de riz blanc et de haricots rouge, lorsque Misty se tourne vers Sam et demande :

« Bon alors Sam, tu l’as sauté ton robot ou pas du coup ?

Steve avale son verre de vin de travers, Bucky pose le saut à popcorn sur ses genoux, Sharon, à côté de Misty porte le poulet à ses lèvres.

-Umh, le poulet est vraiment délicieux Sam. Tu as vraiment fait tout ça ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais si bon cuisinier. Vous devriez gouter le poulet, tente-t-elle avec l’énergie du désespoir.

Sam décide après quelques secondes qu’après tout, il fallait bien que quelqu’un amène le sujet sur la table.

-Non. Du moins, pas en réalité. Il n’était là que pendant une journée.  
-Donc tu ne sais pas si il était livré avec le service trois pièces ?, elle reçoit un regard réprobateur de Sharon et reprend : Quoi ? Tout le monde ici veut savoir ce qu’il s’est passé non ? C’est pour ça qu’on est là. Moi j’adore les histoires quand je mange et tu as raison Shar’, le poulet est divin.  
-Actuellement, j’aimerais aussi beaucoup savoir ce qu’il s’est passé, place Steve tout en prenant une bouchée à son tour.

Sam se sert un verre d’eau qu’il descend d’une traite puis comment à raconter comment il a entendu parlé de DreamAbout et décider d’essayer « juste par curiosité ». Il admet avoir perdu pied et décrit comment le monde de ses rêves était dans l’interface. Il arrive au moment de la soirée chez Sharon.

« Et je pensais être prêt à laisser tomber. Tout laisser tomber, l’interface et…ce que je ressentais mais j’ai reçu cette adresse et, il rit un peu, une tristesse claire dans la voix, je ne savais pas à quoi m’attendre. Il paraissait tellement vrai que pendant un peu de temps j’ai cru que tout allait fonctionner. Tu aurais ton Steve, Sharon, et j’aurais eu le mien, et j’aurais arrêté de lorgner sur lui alors que vous êtes…Il est obligé de détourner le regard, ferme les yeux.   
-Attendez une minute !, s’exclame Misty en secouant la tête incrédule, Sam pense encore que vous êtes ensemble ? Là, jusqu'à maintenant ?  
-Quoi ? demande Sam la gorge nouée.

Misty regardant tour à tour chacune des trois autres personnes à la table.

-Je pensais que Steve lui avait parlé se défend Sharon.  
-Je pensais qu’il savait et qu’il était juste un peu idiot dit Bucky en haussant les épaules. Genre, dans le déni.

Ils se tournent tous vers Steve.

-Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de lui parler. On est tombé sur lui et son…machin chez lui et la seule chose qu’il m’a dit c’est « Pas maintenant », répond Steve les joues légèrement roses.  
-Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?, demande Sam en pleine confusion.  
-Ca veut dire qu’on n’est pas en couple, Sam. Et ce n’est pas récent. Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez communiquer aussi mal en dehors d’un champ de bataille.  
-Deux idiots, renchérit Misty.  
-Une vraie honte ajoute Bucky ravi de participer.

Sam réfléchis pendant deux minutes alors que personne ne dit mot. Il souffle et finit par dire :

-Je me suis trompé, je vous demande pardon pour mon comportement. Au final que tu sois en couple ou non, Steve, ça ne change pas le nœud du problème. 

Steve s’apprête à intervenir mais Sam continue, le regardant dans les yeux cette fois.

-Je savais que mes sentiments étaient déplacés et c’est pourquoi en premier lieu, je n’avais pas l’intention de t’en parler. Je ne veux pas que ça nous pourrisse encore plus que ça ne l’a déjà fait. J’ai besoin de toi…en tant qu’ami. Je te demande sincèrement pardon Steve, je pense que je suis prêt à aller de l’avant à présent. Je crois que j’ai juste besoin de laisser tout ça derrière moi. Peut être que ça ne redeviendra pas comme c’était avant mais j’espère m’en approcher autant que possible.

Le silence règne dans la pièce après ses paroles. Il fait de son mieux pour avoir l’air aussi résolu que son corps l'y autorise à cet instant.

-Comme tu veux Sam, répond Steve doucement, les sourcils froncés en opposition avec le ton de sa voix.  
-Sérieusement ?, demande Bucky avec surprise, tout ça pour ça ?  
-Je crois qu’on devrait laisser à Sam un peu d’espace coupe Steve en se levant. Merci pour l’invitation Sam, c’était très bon.

Et il s’en va.

Sharon s’excuse et part à la suite de Steve, suivie par Misty, non sans secouer la tête une dernière fois et en lui demandant de garder un peu de poulet qu’elle viendra récupérer le lendemain.  
Quand Bucky passe la porte à son tour, il se tourne vers Sam et demande : 

-Tu vas vraiment laisser tomber ?  
-Je dois le faire, Buck, j’en peux plus, être en froid avec Steve…je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi dur tu sais ? Et je ne veux pas perdre ce qu’il reste. Je ne veux pas revoir cet air déçu dirigé sur moi, tu comprends ?"

Bucky réfléchi puis acquiesce. Il prend Sam dans ses bras et part à son tour.


	6. Champagne

Sam se sent mieux. Le LMD est de l’histoire ancienne, ses missions sont couronnées de succès, Misty et Sharon semblent avec le béguin l’une pour l’autre et il a l’impression de pouvoir enfin respirer.

Il fait de son mieux pour agir comme d’habitude avec Steve, et il le lui rend bien. Malgré tout, il sent qu’un mur invisible est dressé entre eux. Il se dit qu’après tout, c’est normal. Peut être que découvrir que l’un de ses amis à des sentiments pour vous casse quelque chose dans la relation pour toujours. Certains regards, certains gestes, certains silences sont douloureux mais aucun des deux hommes ne semble vouloir en parler. 

La nuit dernière, il s’est retrouvé avec Sharon, Misty et Steve à faire un billard. On aurait dit un double rendez-vous.  
Ça l’a fait rire.  
Ça l’a fait pleurer un peu aussi.  
Il devient chaque jour meilleur pour enterrer ses sentiments envers le blond. Les mettre quelque part où il n’aura plus mal en attendant qu’ils disparaissent. Il fera ce qu’il faut.

Aujourd'hui il est matinale et décide de dépenser un peu d'énergie. Il s’entraîne contre Bucky depuis une heure. Lui est en sueur, l’autre parait frais comme un gardon. Ses capacités physiques s’améliorent, tout comme ses techniques de combat. Le prochain qui l’affrontera au corps à corps aura quelques surprises, c’est certain.   
Il parvient à faire tomber l’ancien Soldat de l’Hiver et à la coincer sous lui pendant quelques secondes. 

« Bien Wilson, maintenant rappel toi qu’il faut bloquer ou incapacité immédiatement les bras, sinon…

Il balaie le bras de Sam en appui sur le sol grâce à un coup de coude bien placé, ce qui le fait tomber sur lui puis, d’un mouvement souple le fais basculer pour inverser les rôles. Il est à présent assis sur Sam qui se met à rire en lançant un « t’abuse » devant l’air amusé de l’homme.

-Je vois que ça bosse dur, lance la voix de Steve derrière eux.

Sam à chaud subitement, mais il est toujours maintenu par Bucky.

-Hey Steve, le salue Bucky, sourire toujours planté sur son visage. Tu nous rejoins ?

« Tu nous rejoins ? » résonne dans l’esprit de Sam. Il n’est en aucun cas amoureux de Bucky mais il n’est pas aveugle. C’est clairement un bel homme et l’idée de Bucky et Steve en même temps… « oh, non, non, non, stop ! Halte ! ». C’est qu’il en aurait une demi-molle ! Jouant le tout pour le tout il donne un coup de bassin à Bucky pour le déloger, avec succès. Il roule ensuite pour s’éloigner un peu.

Le regard de Steve et ses joues légèrement roses poussent Sam et Bucky à échanger un rapide regard chargé d’une question silencieuse.

-Non, je vais vous laisser à votre, uh, entrainement. Natasha est arrivée, ce serait sympa de se faire un truc ensemble. Enfin bref j’y vais.

Il s'en va comme il est venu. Sam inspire et expire profondément, se tourne vers Bucky et constate que l’homme le fixe.

-Quoi ?

-Tu comptes vraiment laisser tomber ?

-De quoi tu parles ?, demande Sam confus.

-Steve, tu comptes vraiment laisser tomber ? Tu ressens des choses pour lui Sam.

-Je ne laisse rien tomber, parce qu’il n’y avait rien avec ce Steve-là, il roule des yeux.

-J’ai beaucoup de mal à croire que tu ais été prêt à disparaître avec un robot-Steve mais pas à essayer de séduire le vrai, commente Bucky en croisant les bras. –Tout le monde peut voir comment tu le regarde, tu dis quelque chose mais ton corps montre l’exact contraire. Steve n’est pas aveugle, par contre, il doit être vraiment perplexe.

-Je fais de mon mieux répond Sam frustré.

-Ok. Tu as deux options Sam, soit tu continues à prétendre que tout va bien, c’est ton droit, mais je pense que tu vas rapidement avoir des problèmes avec lui soit tu fais quelque chose pour changer la situation. Je sais que tu n’es pas aussi heureux que ce que tu essais de me vendre donc je te suggère la seconde solution.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que j’essaie d’avoir Steve ou que je rencontre quelqu’un d’autre ?

Bucky hausse les épaules.

-Je pense que tu sais quoi faire ».

Cela faisait un moment que Natasha n’avait pas été dans le coin aussi elle propose, à peine arrivée, d’aller boire un verre dans un bar. Elle a clairement dit « Certains d’entre nous ont besoin de boire et tirer un coup » en direction de Sam qui avait juste répondu « je ne sais pas de qui tu parles mais allons te trouver quelqu’un, pas de problème ». 

Ce n’est pas exactement un bar, un club ou des danseurs et danseuses aux tenues minimalistes bougent leur corps au rythme de la musique. 

Natasha les fait entrer dans l’espace VIP et Sam apprécie d’avoir un relatif oasis de tranquillité formé par la suite de fauteuils et canapé au revêtement en velours et placée en U. Idéal pour les petits groupes comme eux.   
Steve ne semble pas particulièrement dans son élément, Bucky et Natasha observent la piste avec des airs de prédateur. Sam a l’impression de ressentir l’énergie du lieu et est plus en confiance à chaque minute qui passe, finissant sa boisson, un serveur lui apporte une flûte de champagne « De la part de l’homme là-bas », explique-t-il en pointant trois trentenaires, un homme et deux femmes. L’homme a le crâne rasé, la peau une ou deux teintes plus claire que celle de Sam. Même assis, Sam peut voir qu’il doit faire presque deux mètres et visiblement un adepte de la salle de sport vu comme sa chemise menace de craquer sur ses muscles. Les manches relevées laissent apparaître un tatouage sur son bras gauche, une fresque qui continue sous le vêtement.

Il lui sourit et lève son verre en signe de salut et de remerciement. L’homme fait de même.

La soirée commence bien.

Natasha l’entraine sur la piste tandis que Bucky argumente avec Steve pour qu’il suive le mouvement. Ils ne tardent pas à être rejoint par un couple semblant avoir des vues sur Natasha. Ce que la femme pourrait manquer en hauteur, elle ne doit pas dépasser le mètre soixante, elle le compense en audace. Elle est claire dans ce qu’elle veut et son compagnon est visiblement d’accord avec le programme. Natasha lance un clin d’œil à Sam et Bucky qui vient de le rejoindre avant de s’éloigner avec eux.  
«  
Ou est Steve ? » demande Sam en regardant autour de lui mais sans arrêter ses mouvements.

-Oh, il va arriver, ne t’inquiète pas.

Sam s’inquiètes toujours quand Bucky lui dit « ne t’inquiètes pas ». Ce type a un don pour attirer les problèmes. Il n’a pas à attendre, au moment où il croise le regard de l’homme au champagne sur la piste entouré de ses deux amies. Bucky a dû le voir aussi parcequ’il se place entre les deux, attire Sam a lui et se met à onduler en rythme. Sam est choqué.

-Où tu as appris à danser comme ça ?

-Tu crois que c’est la première fois que je vois des gens danser depuis que je suis tombé du train ?, il se met à rire avec légèreté. –Tu peux faire mieux que ça Wilson.

Il s’éloigne juste assez pour tourner sur lui-même, démontrant un jeu de jambes qui fait Sam s’arrêter quelques secondes.

« Il n’est pas venu le jour où je vais me faire mettre la honte sur la piste par un grabataire ».

Sam passe un doigt sur ses lèvre, ondule le torse à gauche, ondule le torse à droite, quand le bassin s’active, Bucky semble aux anges.

-Je savais que tu faisais juste le timide lui lance-t-il.

Et peut être que c’est tout ce dont il avait besoin, ils s’amusent, rigolent, et l’homme au champagne approche. Bientôt ils dansent côte à côte, les deux femmes avec lui entourant chacune Bucky. Il semble plus dans son groove qu’intéressé par elles.

Il finit par sentir une main se glisser en travers de son ventre, sans vraiment le toucher et un corps venir épouser le sien et suivre ses mouvements de balancier. Sam ne s’en préoccupe pas dans très exactement quatre secondes. Il baisse les yeux vers le bras. « Ce bras me dit quelque chose ». Il remonte, reconnait la chemise à manche courte. Il se retourne totalement pour voir Steve, chemise blanche entre ouverte.

-Steve ? Croasse-t-il clairement surpris de voir son ami là. À cela s’ajoute l’air presque timide de l’homme, ses pectoraux qui commencent à apparaitre à travers l’ouverture du vêtement. Sam en a le souffle coupé.

-Cette danse est pour moi », répond-il.

Il attrape Sam doucement et l’attire à lui. Assez fermement pour faire comprendre son intention mais suffisamment lentement pour que Sam s’éloigne s’il le souhaite. Il n’en a pas envie et se laisse attirer à lui. Rapidement leurs corps bougent en rythme. Sam ne savaient pas où poser ses mains mais Steve les prend pour les poser autour de son cou tandis que les siennes choisissent ses hanches.

Sam réalise que le feu qu’il ressent pour Steve n’attend que la moindre étincelle pour redémarrer. Il lui faut tout son self contrôle pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux durant la chanson et surtout, pour s’arrêter une fois qu'un nouveau morceau démarre.   
C’est de la torture.  
Il était sûr et certains que Steve ne savait pas danser, mais Sam comprend que les temps ont bien changé. C’était intime d’une façon qu’il aurait du mal à décrire. Toujours est-il que quand il s’éloigne, il remercie le ciel que le placement de sa virilité soit telle qu’elle camoufle son érection et avoir instinctivement ajusté ses mouvements pour ne pas se frotter à Steve, du moins, pas sur cette zone là.

« Wow, il fait chaud, j’ai chaud, j’ai besoin de boire quelque chose » lance-t-il a personne en particulier, déjà en route pour le bar. 

Il croise Natasha, toujours avec le couple, qui se dirige vers l’espace inférieur. Il n’a jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit donc il se demande si c’est plus « intime » par là. Il finit par secouer la tête et attendre qu’un serveur se tourne vers lui pour commander.

« Champagne, une coupe pour monsieur et une pour moi, sur ma note, entend-il de la part de l’homme au champagne qui vient se poser à ses côtés.

-Décidément, est-ce que vous essayez de me rendre saoul ?

-Non, je ne pense pas que cela fonctionnerait avec vous, qui plus est, j’aime que mes partenaires soient pleinement conscients de l’expérience.

Sam se met à rire, l’homme flirt comme il respire apparemment.

-C’est bien, merci pour le verre en tout cas.

-De rien, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été…charmé. Vous avez un magnifique sourire vous savez ? Mais je m’incline pour ce soir, j’ai vu que vous aviez déjà quelqu’un finit-il un peu déçu.

-Moi ? Qui ?

-Le grand blond. Il vous regardait de loin depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de vous rejoindre. Il transpirait la confiance et la possessivité, c'est un petit ami particulièrement jaloux. Mais ça se comprend, pour quelqu’un comme vous, même quelqu’un comme ça pourrait ressentir ça finit-il en prenant une gorgée du liquide une fois en main.

Sam se met à rire, « ça n’a pas de sens ». L’homme mets la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et reprend :

-Je dois y aller, mais à l’occasion, passez moi un coup de fil, je serai ravi de faire plus ample connaissance. Oh, votre homme arrive.

-Je n’ai pas de…

L’homme s’éloigne déjà, Steve prend sa place, visiblement, il le cherche du regard.

-Steve, tu m’as foiré mon coup ! Il pense qu’on est ensemble plaisante Sam haussant les sourcils avec un sourire pour partager son incrédulité.

-Oh, minceeeee fait Steve absolument pas désolé. 

Sam le ressent.

-Tu l’as fait exprès. Pourquoi ?

-Moi ? Non, pas du tout ! Bucky a insisté pour que je vienne danser, tu étais le premier sur mon chemin. Si ça avait été Bucky, j’aurais dansé avec lui. Tout pareil.

-Oh vraiment ?, demande Sam avec étonnement et une pointe de déception.

-J’ai perdu Natasha et Bucky, tu sais ou ils sont ?

Le changement de sujet est loin d’être subtil. Sam ne répond pas, les yeux plissés et fixant le blond devant lui qui fait mine de tourner la tête pour chercher les autres du regard.

« A quoi il joue ? » se demande-t-il en finissant son verre. 

-Bucky est au VIP, Nat est occupé, et j’aurais eu la même occupation sans ton collé-sérré accuse Sam par provocation.

Steve mord à l’hameçon immédiatement. Sam jubile.

-Tu n’as pas aimé ? »

Sam laisse un léger sourire naitre sur ses lèvres et s’éloigne sans se retourner juste pour être dramatique.


	7. Comment te dire

Il se retourne, encore et encore. 4h38, il est trop tôt pour se lever mais le sommeil ne veut pas revenir, son corps est trop éveillé pour ça. Une semaine est passée depuis cette danse et tous les matins sans exception, Sam se réveille aux aurores, une barre de fer entre les jambes et les couilles bleues. Il fait toujours plusieurs rêves la nuit mais dernièrement, il est toujours ramené à la conscience après avoir vu le visage de Steve.

Il ne peut s’empêcher d’imaginer ses mains sur lui, son corps chaud contre le sien, la façon dont ses hanches coulaient au rythme de la musique. Il dure deux minutes avant que son corps ne se frotte contre le matelas dans une vaine tentative de le soulager. Il se fait plus insistant jusqu’à ce que sa main vienne se glisser pour attraper son membre presque endoloris. Il laisse un son entre un souffle et un gémissement lui échapper, se retourne, son autre main caressant son torse, son ventre, ses cuisses. Toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers Steve, il est tellement concentré que lorsqu’il atteint son orgasme, il imagine l’autre faire de même, sur son visage. C’est pourquoi lorsque ses longs jets atteignent sa bouche, il lèche son propre sperme sans y penser.

Il grogne de frustration et file sous la douche.

 

« Je te sens tendu, remarque Bucky en fin de matinée après une session d’entrainement en groupe.

-Moi ? Non, tout va bien, se défend Sam non s’en pouvoir s’empêcher de jeter un regard à Steve un peu plus loin en pleine discussion avec Wanda.

-Oh vraiment ?, susurre Bucky à l’oreille de Sam qui fait un pas en arrière de surprise.

Sam lui donne un coup dans l’épaule (celle à moitié en métal, pas de chance) en prononçant son nom sur le ton de l’avertissement. Ce dernier rigole ce qui attire l’attention de Steve qui se rapproche, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-C’était bien vous deux, vous travaillez de mieux en mieux en tandem, les félicite Captain America.

Bucky passe un bras autour de l’épaule de Sam en acquiesçant.

-T’as vu ça ? C’est grâce à mon efficacité.

Sam roule des yeux.

-Tu parles, avant je devais me soucier des bêtises que d’un seul super soldat mais je constate que je dois surveiller les bêtises de deux en fait. Est-ce que tu as cru que je pouvais porter deux personnes en même temps Bucky ? Aurais-je acquis une super force sans m’en apercevoir ?

-Allez, cesse de ronchonner, chou, on était au point, même Steve l’a dit.

Sam lui jette un regard de travers, ne rebondi pas sur le petit nom qui a échappé à Bucky, son bras ayant migré de ses épaules à son cou. Il lui donne un coup de hanche pour se dégager.

-Tss, j’ai besoin de me changer. On se capte plus tard Buck, t’as intérêt à me ramener la bouteille que tu m’as promis sinon tu peux te trouver quelqu’un d’autre pour t’accompagner à ton salon de je ne sais quoi. Pas de bras, pas de chocolat.

Et sur ce, Sam s’éloigne.

 

-Quand est-ce que Sam et toi êtes devenus si complice ?, demande Steve clairement intrigué.

-Quand j’ai grillé qu’il avait un super soldat dans sa ligne de mire, répond Bucky du tac au tac.

Steve continue de regarder la porte où Sam a disparu.

-C’est un mec bien.

-Oui, il l’est, en général. Pas quand il essaie de se sortir quelqu’un de la tête, là il craint. Et quand il parle aux oiseaux, il craint aussi. Et quand il gagne des paris contre moi, il craint un max là énumère Bucky avec un grand sourire.

-On dirait presque qu’il t’intéresse remarque le blond en tentant d’avoir un air détaché, sans succès.

Bucky se tourne vers lui pour le fixer.

-Il est libre, je suis libre et tu as vu ce cul ?

Steve rougit jusqu’aux oreilles, il visualise très bien le derrière de Sam, presque malgré lui. Il se reprend, regarde ses pieds un moment.

-Je suppose oui…

-Ce serait dommage de le laisser seul pour toujours ou qu’il sorte avec un crétin tu ne penses pas ?

-Tu as raison. Il mérite d’être heureux.

Bucky perd son sourire, son regard en disant long sur ce qu’il pense de Steve en ce moment.

-Avec…

-Avec qui il veut…toi si c’est ce qu’il souhaite.

-Tu serais donc cent pour cent okay avec moi courtisant Sam ?

Steve est aussi rouge qu’une tomate à ce point, il tente de ne pas serrer sa mâchoire mais tout son corps est raide. Il voit que Bucky essaie de lui tirer les vers du nez, il fonce droit dans le mur quoiqu’il réponde.

-Aucun problème.

-Bien, lâche Bucky se tournant pour prendre la même direction que Sam.

Il faut trois grandes enjambées lorsqu’il entend :

-Attends, Buck !

Il sourit et se tourne vers Steve, annonçant triomphalement : -Je le savais ! Oh, je le savais. Je sentais bien que tu n’allais pas laisser passer ça.

-Dis-moi que t’es pas sérieux s’il te plait ?, demande Steve, une claire inquiétude sur le visage.

-Je croyais que tu n’étais pas intéressé par Sam glisse Bucky sans répondre à la question.

-Je n’ai, actuellement, jamais dit ça répond Steve avec le même air de fausse innocence qu’il avait des années auparavant quand il pesait quarante-deux kilos tout mouillé et qu’il provoquait des brutes.

-Bien, puisque tu n’as jamais dit que tu étais intéressé par Sam non plus tout va bien, non ?, provoque Bucky avec une joie non dissimulée. -Et puisque tu ne dis rien, je ne dirais pas non plus si je suis sérieux ou pas », conclut-il en s’éloignant sous le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami.

 

Personne n’est dupe, quelque chose se passe entre Sam, Steve et Bucky. Quoi exactement ? Personne ne peut le dire, mais il suffit d’observer les trois hommes lorsqu’ils sont au même endroit pour remarquer l’ambiance. Pas hostile, elle parait néanmoins plus lourde et pleine de sous-entendus.

« Je pense que j’ai fait une mauvaise chute au niveau de mon épaule, tu peux m’aider ? J’ai comme un nœud en dessous, demande Bucky en tentant vainement d’atteindre la zone douloureuse.

Sam s’approche et place sa main vers le haut de l’omoplate.

-Là ?

-Ouais, vas-y.

Et Sam commence à sonder la zone à travers le t shirt de Bucky, identifie la partie ou le muscle est un peu plus dure que le reste et commence à le masser avec ses pouces sous les sons appréciateurs de Bucky.

Ce dernier n’hésite pas à échanger un regard avec Steve qui prétend plier correctement son uniforme mais ne rate pas une miette du spectacle.

-Et dire que tu as osé dire que c’est moi qui suis tendu, c’est pas possible, faut qu’on aille te mettre au spa ou je ne sais pas, se plaint Sam en appuyant un peu plus fort sur le nœud.

-On devrait se programmer ça, un petit séjour à se faire bichonner, propose Bucky en lançant un clin d’œil à Steve qui a abandonné l’idée de prétendre s’occuper de son uniforme et a juste les mains sur les hanches.

Il s’approche des deux hommes.

-Ok Bucky, j’ai compris le message, tu peux arrêter ton cinéma à présent lance Steve en roulant des yeux.

-L’as-tu compris ?, demande Bucky en inclinant la tête.

-De quoi vous parlez ?, demande Sam en relevant la tête, une main toujours à appuyer en cercle sur Bucky.

-Sam, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Ce dernier s’arrête, fronce les sourcils, croise les bras et réfléchis, cherchant le piège.

-Pourquoi ?

Sam est sur la défensive et Steve a besoin de l’inviter avant de changer d’avis.

-Chez moi, vingt heures ?, propose-t-il en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas faire attention à l’air goguenard de Bucky.

-Pourquoi ?, répète Sam sur le même ton que la fois précédente.

-Parce que je veux te parler et j’ai besoin qu’il n’y ait pas d’oreilles indiscrètes pour ça.

Sam mets quelques secondes à répondre mais Steve a l’impression d’avoir attendu des heures.

-OK. »

Steve remarque que Sam n’a pas l’air de sauter de joie à la perspective. Lui-même ne sait pas comment les choses vont tourner entre eux. Une fois est sûr, les choses seront différentes après ce soir.

 

Sam n’a jamais aimé la phrase « Il faut qu’on parle » ni aucune de ses variantes. C’est souvent suivi d’une mauvaise nouvelle de son point de vue. Par chance, ou pas, il ne sort pas avec Steve, les chances de se faire larguer sont donc nulles, « super ! », pense-t-il en frappant à la porte. Steve n’ayant rien indiqué d’autre que le souhait de parler, il arrive les mains dans les poches et la tenue décontractée. Il pense que, de toute manière, la conversation ne va pas durer très longtemps.

La porte s’ouvre et Steve fait entrer l’autre homme. Le silence est pesant tandis que Sam se pose dans un fauteuil, sa veste toujours sur lui.

« Merci d’être venu, commence Steve,-peut être que je peux poser ta veste à l’entrée, à moins que tu ne sois pressé.

-Je ne suis pas pressé, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis là.

-Je voulais qu’on parle.

-Oui, ok, mais de quoi ?, ne peut s’empêcher de demander Sam avec frustration. – Désolé, je suis un peu nerveux.

Il peut voir la peine sur le visage de Steve mais ce dernier ne se laisse pas arrêter très longtemps.

-Je veux qu’on parle de nous, et je veux être sûr et certain qu’on soit parfaitement honnête l’un envers l’autre.

« Oh boy », pense Sam en retirant sa veste, ça allait donc être « cette » conversation. « Tu peux le faire », s’encourage-t-il.

-Ok, allons-y. Quelque chose en particulier ?

Steve le fixe quelques instants.

-Je pensais qu’on était proche Sam.

-On l’est.

-Vraiment ?

-C’est le problème Steve, on est trop proche, je sais que j'ai dit que j'allais tourné la page mais j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Steve est surpris et un peu blessé.

-Si il n’y avait pas eu cette histoire avec le LMD, est-ce que tu m’aurais que tu étais gay ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être, si j’avais eu quelqu’un. Steve, tu sais pourquoi je ne t’ai rien dit de tout ça jusqu’à ce qu’il soit trop tard de toute manière.

-Non, je n’en sais rien, dis le moi.

-Steve…

-Dis le moi, insiste Steve en venant finalement s’asseoir à son tour.

-Je pensais que j’avais plus à perdre qu’à gagner. Mets-toi à ma place, je te rencontre, toi, Captain America et en un claquement de doigts il se passe plein de trucs dingues et puis Bucky, et Sharon…Qu’est-ce que j’étais supposé faire ?

-Me parler, Sam. Pas allez vivre une double vie et créer un robot avec ma tête dessus.

-C’est pas juste, je t’ai vu sortir avec Sharon, oui, oui, c’est fini, je sais, mais je t’ai vu avec elle et, allez Steve, regarde la, regarde moi. T’as pas l’impression qu’il y a quelques légères différences ? Et quand je te parlais de Bucky, tu disais que tu n’avais jamais eu ce genre d’attraction pour lui et pourtant tu es prêt à mourir pour lui. Je ne vais pas aller dire à un mec probablement hétéro et qui, jusqu’à récemment pour moi, étais en couple qu’il m’intéresse.

-Ok, déjà, je ne suis pas hétéro Sam.

Il a l’impression d’avoir reçu un coup de poing.

-Pardon ?

-J’aime les mecs aussi, je suis bi.

-D’où ça sort ça ?, demande Sam avec une colère qu’il ne se souvenait pas avoir.

-J’ai flirté avec toi quand on s’est rencontré, dit-il comme si c'était le fait le plus naturel du monde.

-QUOI ?, ne peut s’empêcher de presque crier Sam abasourdi.

-Qui court derrière un mec qu’il ne connait pas et engage la conversation comme ça ? Mais je ne savais pas si tu étais intéressé, et à chaque fois que j’essayais d’en parler, ce n’était pas le bon moment et quand j’ai rencontré Sharon…On s’est rendu compte que ça ne fonctionnerait pas mais on avait des…points communs dirons-nous.

-Misty…souffle Sam sentant les pièces du puzzle se mettre en place.

-Tout à fait. Enfin, dans le sens ou on est tous les deux bi, pas dans le sens ou on aurait tous les deux une attraction pour un type de personne, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Tu n’es pas un fétichiste, complète Sam en roulant des yeux.

-Voilà. Quoiqu’il en soit, on comptait vous en parler le soir du diner chez elle, tu te rappel ? Mais…

-…mais je ne suis pas venu, oh mon dieu.

Il y a une pauvre ou Sam n’ose pas regarder Steve, ce dernier continu.

-Quand je t’ai vu avec ce robot, j’étais tellement en colère, tellement frustré. Le temps que je mette mes idées au clair, tu criais déjà à qui voulait l’entendre que tu avais l’intention de passer à autre chose, puis après on aurait dit que toi et Bucky...

-Je ne peux pas croire ça…Tu n’as absolument rien dit non plus, ce n’est pas que ma faute.

-Je sais. Je…Sam, je pensais qu’il fallait aller à ton rythme, te laisser le temps de comprendre ce que tu voulais toi-même mais quand j’ai commencé à te voir flirter avec d’autres…avec Bucky…

-Je ne flirt pas avec Bucky. Il est mignon, mais il me rendrait dingue. Je suis désolé Steve, j’ai mal géré tout ça et je me suis retrouvé empêtré dans mes propres problèmes.

-Je suis désolé aussi, j’aurais du te parler bien du tôt. Je sais que tu avais peur, j’avais peur de te perdre aussi affirme Steve.

Ils restent un moment-là, le regard dans le vide, à encaisser la conversation. Sam finit par briser le silence.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Réellement, demande Steve en se tournant vers lui, l’air fatigué.

-Tu sais ce que je veux, ne peut s’empêcher de répondre Sam, surpris par sa propre audace.

-Allez Sam, arrêtons de jouer à ça, à ne pas vouloir se dire les choses par peurs ou je ne sais quoi. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Alors ce dernier prend une grande inspiration, se lève et vient se placer devant Steve qui fait de même. Il le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Je te veux toi Steve. C’est toi depuis le jour ou on s’est rencontré.

La main de Steve vient se poser sur sa nuque. Il sourit.

-Alors je suis à toi. »

A la façon que Steve a de l’embrassé, Sam réalise que c’est mieux que dans ses rêves, bien mieux.


End file.
